Helga's secret slips
by Serap-89
Summary: thank you to fanfic-reader01 for the title! summery: at a slumber party, Helga gets a question and she lies, then Phoebe catches that, and lets Helga's secret slip out. now, Helga won't talk to her.
1. Truth is out

La, de, da. Ok, enough being childish, time to write/read. (Write for me, read for you, ^_^) Oh,  
and want to hear something bad? I'm having ANOTHER bad writer's block on 'Farewell, my  
football headed love'. Can you believe that? It's HORRIBLE! I'm all writing on it, then, BANG!  
I can't think of anything else to write on it. And now, from trying to write on it, I'm getting a  
headache.  
  
Disclaimer: I.... do.... not.... own.... Hey Arnold! Got.... that? Ok, sorry for the slow motion.  
  
  
All the girls from Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class sat in a circle in Rhonda's room, playing truth  
or dare. It was a sleep over. Helga didn't know why she had come; probably because Phoebe had  
begged. And, for once Rhonda actually invited her. She figured 'what the hay! She invites me for  
once, I should go.' Plus, if she didn't go the boys would make fun of her again.  
  
It was Phoebe's turn to ask someone. "Mmm... Rhonda. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Uh... I dare you, to, uh... um... ack, I can't think of  
anything!" Helga saw a chance. She leaned over, and whispered something in Phoebe's ear.  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes, and smirked. "I dare you to wear the same filthy clothes for one week.  
And I mean, clothes with grass stains, mud splotches, and food stains." Rhonda's jaw dropped,  
and everyone began to laugh.  
  
"I am NOT doing that. Sorry." Rhonda stated, folding her arms, and turning her head to the side.  
"I am not doing something so... so outrageous!" Nadine cleared her throat, and tapped Rhonda on  
the shoulder. Rhonda looked down at her. "What is it, Nadine?" Nadine whispered something in  
her ear, and her eyes became two sizes larger. She sat up strait. "Uh, never mind. I'll do it.  
  
"Now, it's MY turn." Rhonda looked around the bunch of girls, and then remembered that Helga  
was the one that told Phoebe to do that one. She narrowed her eyes, and said, "Helga. Truth, or  
dare?"  
  
Helga was slightly shocked. She shook her head to snap out of the shock. "Truth." 'Oh no, why  
did I say that?!' she screamed in her head, and immediately changed. "Dare! I meant dare!"  
  
"No, it's too ate, Helga. You already said truth." Rhonda said, smirking. Helga snapped her  
fingers, and scowled. "Ok, let me think of one..." 'Rhonda is always the one to dare the most  
embarrassing stuff, and ask the most embarrassing stuff. Why, oh why, did she HAVE to pick  
mmmmeeeeee?????' Helga thought as Rhonda's eyes lit up, and then narrowed while she was still  
smirking. Helga didn't like that look. It was the look of death; for her at least. "Helga... do you  
like-like someone?"   
  
Helga's blood froze over. Well, at least she thought so. "Wh-what?" Rhonda repeated the  
question, and Helga paled. 'Just lie. Lying will solve it.' "N-no, o-of course not!"   
  
Phoebe gasped, and exclaimed "But Helga! That's not true!" before she could stop herself.  
Everything stopped for Helga. She turned her head to Phoebe, her eyes wide.  
  
"Phoebe... how could you?" she asked, quietly, and harshly. Suddenly, the room was filled with  
laughter. Helga blushed a dark crimson, and looked over at Rhonda.  
  
"Who?" Rhonda asked, still laughing. Helga scowled, and shook her head. This was torture. She  
couldn't stand being laughed at! "I asked, who?" Rhonda repeated, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Helga jumped up, and ran out of the room. The rest of the girl stopped laughing, and stared at the  
retreating Helga. Phoebe looked at the others, and gave them a sad look. She stood up, turned  
around to face the way that Helga went, and followed her.  
  
"Helga!" she called, and Helga ran out the door. She skidded to a stop in the doorway, and  
hollered, "HELGA, I'm sorry!!"  
  
Helga looked around at Phoebe, and she saw that Helga was crying. She gasped, and ran down  
the steps. "Helga, I'm really sorry!"  
  
Helga suddenly just stopped, and spun around to Phoebe. Phoebe stopped abruptly, staring at  
Helga in fear. Helga had a vicious gleam in her eyes, that meant 'stay away from me! I hate  
everything right this minute, and if you come any closer you're DEAD!!' "Helga... don't do  
anything you'll regret... later," Phoebe begged, and Helga scowled.  
  
"Oh, and I'M the one that you're telling not to do something I'LL regret? You should have been  
telling yourself that in there! You humiliated me!!! You told my deepest darkest secret, Phoebe!!  
Consider our friendship OVER!!!!" Helga barked, pointing at her EX-best friend.  
  
Phoebe stuttered for a few minutes, then found the right words. Or so she thought. "I didn't mean  
to! I-It just slipped out! Plus, no one knows that it's 'ice cream'!" she said, using their code word  
for Arnold. Helga crossed her arms, and sniffed.  
  
"Do you KNOW how humiliating that was for ME Phoebe?" she asked, looking down at her  
shoes. Phoebe sighed, walked up to Helga, and patted her back. Helga looked up, and backed  
away. "No. No more. I'm never talking to you AGAIN!!" she spun around on her heel, and ran  
for her house.   
  
Phoebe reached out to her with her right hand, then dropped it. A single tear fell. "I really didn't  
mean to, Helga. It just slipped out..." she whispered, walking back in the direction of her house. 


	2. Who?

Still having writer's block on 'Farewell, my football headed love'. Oh, and if you like this so far,  
PLEASE, and I repeat, PLEASE review! I love getting  
reviews. Oh, and I won't update if you don't review. Thank you to fanfic-reader01 for the title  
AND reviewing the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own hey Arnold! You know what? I have a disclaimer on the first chapter  
and this chapter, so I'm no longer going to write disclaimers. They're a waste of my time! I  
NEED write FAN-FICS not the disclaimers on the fan-fics!!  
  
  
Helga sat in her room for three days, crying. Her deepest darkest secret revealed! She couldn't  
handle it! It drove her MAD! Right now she wanted to kill herself and get the humiliation OVER  
with. But, she was too scared of killing herself.   
  
She had finally decided that she would go back to school... but if anyone teased her, or anything...  
they would have to answer to old Betsy. She slightly smirked, and shook her head. Her and her  
naming fists habit. She had gotten into her normal attire, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
She grabbed her lunch, and a quick breakfast, then dashed out the door and onto the bus. All  
heads turned to her. She scowled at them, growled, and showed them her fist, making them turn  
towards their windows.  
  
She casually walked down the small walkway, looking at each empty and taken seat. Most of  
them were taken. She walked a little ways more, then spotted a empty seat. She smiled, then  
walked to it. When she got to it, her smile faded, being replaced by a scowl. There sat Phoebe  
with a sorry look on her face.  
  
"Helga... I'm sorry..." Phoebe said as Helga sat in the seat behind Phoebe. Helga raised half of her  
eyebrow at Phoebe, then stuck her hand up in Phoebe's face. Phoebe pushed it out of her face,  
and frowned. "It just slipped out, Helga. I didn't mean to let your deepest darkest secret out.  
They still don't know who it is, doesn't that make you feel better?" no reply. "Come on Helga, it  
was going to get out eventually!" still no reply. Phoebe slightly growled, and turned around. "You  
know, this could last infinity. You could never talk to me again... now that I think about it,  
something like this occurred to a couple other of our classmates. As far as I know, Arnold still  
hasn't spoken to Iggy." she laughed, and looked over to Arnold and Gerald.  
  
"I... don't... care," Helga finally responded. Phoebe looked back at her ex-best friend, seeing that  
she had a serious look on her face. "You ruined my rep, Phoebe. I'm known for not liking hardly  
anyone except you... and ESPECIALLY not like-liking a BOY." then Helga grabbed one of her  
little pink books out of her backpack. "Now, please, go away."  
  
"You know, it might not be as unpleasant as you think. They just taunt whereas they can. Several  
of them don't even mean a fraction of it!" Phoebe was getting slightly miffed. Helga knew that it  
would get out someday... plus, if she wanted Arnold to like her-like her, she had to let everyone  
know about her secret!  
  
Helga sighed, and shook her head. "Didn't I say that I wasn't talking to you? You are acting like  
a house fly... someone wants you to go 'cause you're really annoying, but you stay anyway. Just  
be glad I don't have a flyswatter." Helga said, not one bit jokingly. Phoebe growled, and turned  
around. 'Stubborn girl...' she thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They got to school a little while later, and were sitting normally in class. Helga thought sure that  
by now someone would say something about it. "Who is it, Helga?" she suddenly heard a female  
voice (namely Rhonda) ask behind her. She growled, and clenched her fists, digging her nails into  
her skin.   
  
"Mind your own beeswax, Princess," Helga retorted angrily. She heard a 'humph' behind her, and  
smirked. Then she heard snickering. She spun around, and saw Sid, Stinky, and Harold  
snickering, and pointing at her. "Shut up!" she practically commanded them. They stopped, and  
stared for a minute. Then they began to laugh again.  
  
"What if it's one of us?" Sid asked, still in hysterical laughter. Harold and Stinky stopped  
laughing, and stared at Sid like he had just said that the world was crumbling into tiny pieces as  
they spoke. "What?" he asked, shrugging. "What if it is one of us? What if it's Stinky!?  
Remember when she 'hired' you to be her boyfriend? Huh? What IF? Or Harold!" then his eyes  
grew wide. "Or me?" the other two began to laugh. Sid then began to laugh with them.  
  
While Harold, Sid, and Stinky were having their little laughing attack, Arnold was expecting a spit  
ball about then. He looked behind him and saw Helga sitting there with her head on her desk.  
'What's so bad about people knowing that you like-like someone?' he thought, raising an  
eyebrow.  
  
Helga sensed someone looking at her, and looked up. There was Arnold, staring at her. She  
scowled, and asked, "What?" Arnold sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." he said, turning around. 'Thinking? About what?' Helga thought, raising  
half of her unibrow. 'Oh well, probably nothing.' she shrugged it off, and rested her head back  
down on her desk.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
Later, at recess, everyone was talking about it, and every time Helga walked up they would laugh.  
She was really having enough of it, and just wanted to go home. Arnold hadn't even tried to make  
the other kids stop making fun of Helga. He just kept staring at her. That was beginning to bug  
her, too.  
  
She walked up to the small group of kids who were talking about her secret, which wasn't quite  
as secret as it used to be. Rhonda, as always, was the speaker (oh, by the way, she IS in the dirty  
outfit, and people are making fun of her, too). She was talking about how they should try and  
figure out who it is that Helga like-likes. Helga cracked her knuckles, and pushed her way  
through the group to Rhonda. Rhonda looked down at Helga from the bench she was standing on,  
and smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't miz tough stuff, which happens to have a soft side." she said, jumping  
down. Helga growled.  
  
"What's the big deal about me like-liking a boy?" she asked through clenched teeth. Rhonda  
rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"Uh, hello! You're Helga Pataki, the fourth grade bully? You don't like anyone but Phoebe! It's a  
shock to hear that YOU have a crush on a boy." Rhonda laughed, twisting a strand of ebony hair  
around her finger. Helga mumbled something under her breath, but unfortunately Rhonda heard.  
"An obsession?" Helga groaned, and smacked her head, while the group of kids began to laugh.  
Except Arnold. "You mean... like, all the way to calling it 'love'? Hahahahaha!" Rhonda laughed,  
clutching her stomach.  
  
That was the last straw. Helga pulled her fist back, and sent it flying into Rhonda's face. She  
crossed her arms, and stared down at Rhonda who was now lying on the pavement. "That's for  
making fun of me, Princess," she said, turned on her heel, and stomped off towards the swings.  
She was halfway to the swings when she heard footsteps behind her. She growled, and spun on  
her heel expecting to see Phoebe.  
  
"Uh, hi Helga..." Arnold said, with a worried look on his face. Helga calmed down slightly, and  
sighed.   
  
"Hey football head," Helga said with almost no emotion. Arnold looked at her strangely. "What?"  
Helga asked, aggravated. This day wasn't the best day of her life, for sure.  
  
"I... was just, uh... going to say that I don't like them teasing you like that," Arnold said, being as  
sweet as ever. Helga loved that. That's what she loved about him. Always sweet, and almost  
never sour. She only remembered once when he was sour, and that was that one time when his  
grandma taught him self defense.  
  
She sighed, and nodded her head. "Well, niether do I, but, oh well. They won't stop just because  
we don't want them to tease me, so, I'll just suffer through it. Actually, not suffer through it, just  
punch whoever teases me." she said with a slight chuckle. Arnold let out a sigh, and slightly  
shook his head. 'Great, dim-bulb, you're scaring him away.'  
  
"Oh, and I was wondering," Arnold began, looking up into her eyes. She slightly frowned, and  
figured she knew what he was going to say. "Um... I know you won't tell anyone else, but uh...  
who is it that you like-like? You don't have to answer if you don't want." Arnold shrugged,  
sighing.  
  
Helga sighed, and shook her head. She knew what he was going to say. She couldn't tell him,  
either. She couldn't tell him that HE was the one she like-liked. "Football head, no one can EVER  
know. Not even you. Ok?" she said, crossing her arms. Arnold nodded his head, and walked back  
over to Gerald, slowly. Now, what seemed so strange about this? She couldn't quite place it, but  
she figured that she would figure it out soon enough. 


	3. Forgive me or not

Hello, hello! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I don't really have anything funny to say today. Hhhhhmmmm... nope, nothing funny. Did you read about my upcoming fan-fics after the ones I'm writing on now are done on my bio? Probably not. Well, I have two coming after 'Farewell, my football headed love' and 'Ain't it funny?' The first is called "People with power," and the second is called "Seattlevrshillwood." ^_^ Oh, and I forgot to say something. Now, I know that Helga and Arnold act like nothing on FTI happened, and that's because they completely forgot because Helga wanted them to. Either that or it never happened, something along those lines. Just imagine that Helga never told Arnold about her feelings!!

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!!

  
  
  
  


Later that day, after school, at her house, Helga got a phone call. She figured it was either Rhonda-Lloyd, or Phoebe the housefly (a/n: lol.) She picked up the phone, and clicked talk. "Hello?" she asked, sounding irritated.

  
  


"Hi Helga," Phoebe... she knew it. She growled, and was about to hang up when Phoebe said, "Please don't hang up! I need to talk to you for at least a minute!"

  
  


She sighed in an annoyed way, and set a time on her watch. "You have three minutes, housefly." she stated angrily, flopping down on her bed, and crossing her legs. It was probably something to make her talk to Phoebe again, no doubt. 

  
  


"Ok. Helga, I know you're mad at me, but it just slipped out. I didn't mean to even say anything, I was tired, it was late! Do I still have three minutes? I hope so. Anyway, please talk to me again, Helga, no one knows who it is! Please talk to me again, I have no one to talk to but you, everyone else walks all over me, and even on my head, you remember when I was hall monitor!" she said, all in one breath, then began to breath heavily. Helga's watch went off.

  
  


Her eyes were huge. "You sure can talk fast, Phoebe." she said with a laugh. She could still hear loud breathing on the other end; poor Phoebe. She really didn't mean to say it, did she? Helga was reconsidering talking to Phoebe. What she said WAS true; about the late part, that is, because Helga didn't know if the rest WAS true. She sighed, and shook her head. "Let me think about that, ok Pheebs?"

  
  


"Oh, YAY! You called me Pheebs again! Uh, I mean, of course Helga. You can think about it. See ya later!" Phoebe hung up, and did a small victory dance. "I think she's going to talk to me again! Yippy!" she flopped down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She still wished that she hadn't slipped up and told, but at least Helga was talking to her again.

  
  


+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

  
  


Arnold (a/n: yeah, I switched to him ^_-) sat on his bed, half smiling. 'It's cool that Helga like-likes someone. I would never have imagined...' he stood up and walked over to his radio. He pushed one of the buttons, and a song called 'I'm telling you this' by No Authority came on. He stood there listening to it for a while, then walked over to his couch and sat down.

  
  


The phone rang, and he grabbed it. "Hello?" he answered, standing up and turning the radio down a little. He wanted to be able to hear whoever was on the phone. 

  
  


"Hello, Arnold. I was just wondering if you heard anything about who Helga like-likes at recess..." came Rhonda's voice from the phone. Arnold sighed, and rolled his eyes. 'Like she would actually tell me...' he thought, sitting down on his couch. How did she know that he talked to her at recess?

  
  


"How did you know that I talked to her at recess?" he asked in a irritated tone. He heard Rhonda laugh, and rolled his eyes.

  
  


"How does anyone not know," she said, and giggled again. It was really beginning to annoy Arnold; her laugh, that is. He fell backwards on his bed to stare at the sky through his skylight. 'Get to the point.' he thought, and sighed. "I mean, it's what everyone is talking about, besides Helga's crush." Arnold raised an eyebrow, and sat up. 'Why would everyone be talking about that of all things? It's not like it's weird to talk to Helga. I've done it before, and so have other people. Rhonda talked to her before I did, doi! Where did that come from?!' he thought, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets because of the 'doi' part in his thoughts.

  
  


"Why would just me talking to her be what everyone is talking about? It's not that big of a deal. You talked to her even before I did!"

  
  


"Yeah... but she didn't punch YOU." Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in thought. She was right, he hadn't been punched. What was wrong with that picture? She should have punched him because he asked; course, he didn't push it, either. 

  
  


"That's because I told her that she didn't have to tell me who if she didn't want to. And she didn't." he said, switching the phone to his other ear. The other ear was beginning to hurt. "Oh, by the way, when they talk about it what EXACTLY do they say?" he asked, turning around so he was pointing towards the built-in stairs going up to the roof, and his back was against his pillow.

  
  


"Well, some of us are saying that maybe it's YOU that Helga like-likes," Rhonda stated, and Arnold almost burst out laughing. Him? Him, of all people? She hated him more than anything! He couldn't help it. He laughed.

  
  


"Me?! Ha! She hates me more than anything! Have you noticed that I'm the one that she picks on the most? Heh, heh, heh... plus, other kids were LAUGHING at her, and she didn't punch them, now did she? I didn't think so. Well, Rhonda, I have to go now. Goodbye." he pulled the phone away from his head, and pressed the 'end' button. "Me? How could they think that! That's TOO hilarious!" he burst out laughing, trying to think about any POSSIBLE clue that would tell him that they were right. He couldn't think of any. (A/n: and THAT'S the reason we all call him DENSE! Lol!) He sighed, stood up, walked over to his radio and turned it back up.


	4. Computer chat

Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them! *takes bow* I know, I know, I'm silly, but haven't you noticed that I always act silly? I know, it's a quite soon update isn't it? Well, I like to update! Plus, I don't like keeping people away from my fics longer than they have to.

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!!

  
  
  
  


Rhonda (a/n: why her, you ask? I just wanted some more ideas, and nothing was coming to me except her) sat on her bed, slightly smirking. She had figured out who Helga liked. She was sure of it. Helga hadn't punched Arnold; so, that meant that it MUST be him! She looked at her phone, and narrowed her eyes. Now, all she had to do was prove her theory. She grabbed it off her desk, and dialed Helga's number. It rang a couple of times before she heard a voice say, "Hello?" it was Helga's dad, Big Bob, Rhonda figured.

  
  


"Hello Mr. Pataki, is Helga there?" she asked while examining her fingernail. She sighed, and crossed her legs.

  
  


"Who is this?"

  
  


"Rhonda,"

  
  


"OLGA, YOUR LITTLE FRIEND RODINA IS ON THE PHONE!!" Rhonda heard Helga's father yell, and gave the phone a weird look. 'But, my name isn't Rodina? And I didn't ask for Olga...' she thought with a shrug. She heard a click, then another click, which she figured was the hanging up of Bob's phone and the answering of Helga's phone.

  
  


"Hello, Rhonda, whatcha want? To tease me, or to bribe the name out of me?"

  
  


"No, I was just going to tell you that I know who you like-like..." Rhonda grinned evilly, and rested her head on her fluffy white pillow. This was perfect. She could just imagine Helga's face right about now... jaw dropped, and fear in her eyes.

  
  


"Who?" Rhonda furrowed her eyebrows. Now, why didn't Helga SOUND terrified? Oh well. She shrugged it off.

  
  


"Well, everyone in our class thinks it's Arnold because you didn't punch him at recess when he came up to you asking who it was that you like-liked." she felt like laughing out loud, but kept it in; at least until she heard Helga gasp and begin crying.

  
  


"Ha! Me, like-like Arnold? What a laugh! Didn't any of you geek baits notice that it was only YOU that I punched? Didn't you guys notice that our WHOLE CLASS, except Arnold, was laughing, and I didn't punch them, now did I?" Helga asked, matter-of-factly. Rhonda furrowed her eyebrows. Helga DID have a point, but she just couldn't imagine that she, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd was WRONG!

  
  


"Yes, I suppose..."

  
  


"Uh huh, I'm right, aren't I? No, if you don't mind, I have to leave. Bye-bye, Princess."

  
  


"Ciao." Rhonda set her phone back in the cradle, and crossed her arms. "If it's not Arnold, then who could it be?... Maybe, Stinky? She did hire him as a boyfriend once..." she contemplated, looking around her large and overly-decorated boudoir.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Helga hung up her phone, sweating. That was TOO close, for her tastes. Rhonda had figured it out! It was a good thing Helga was such a good actress, or everyone in the whole dang school would have known that she like-liked ARNOLD, of all people! She breathed deeply for a while, trying to become calm from the shock. She shook her head, and walked to her computer. 'Might as well go online and see if anyone is on,' she thought, sitting down at her light pink computer.

  
  


She connected, and waited for msn (a/n: it's the only online thing I know how to use, except for yahoo!) messenger to sign in. She twirled around in her seat for a minute, then it finally signed in. She watched the window closely; the email button had a small circle with the number 4 in it, and on the online contacts it had a small circle with the number 2 on it. She clicked the online contacts thing, and saw that it was Rhonda and Phoebe. Great, the two people she really wanted to avoid. Sure, she had almost figured out whether she would talk to Phoebe again, but she still kind of wanted to ignore her as much as possible.

  
  


She clicked off of the online contacts thing, and clicked on her favorites. Might as well go to www.fictionpress.net and see all the new and wonderful original fictions are there. As she clicked the button for www.fictionpress.com, a small pink box in the lower right hand corner of the computer screen popped up. Helga looked at it. "'FBHIREADOLL says: hi, Helga.' Great, I wasn't even going to say hi." Helga grumbled, clicking on the small box.

  
  


A bigger box popped up, and Helga typed a message (in pink).

  
  


HGPatki says: hllo phoebe

  
  


HGPatki says: hello*

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: do you forgive me yet?

  
  


HGPatki says: well, I don't know, you DID blab my deepest darkest secret, and Rhonda knows WHO it is *scowls*

  
  


Helga lightly growled under her breath, and shook her fist. She waited for a response, but still hadn't gotten one after about 5 minutes.

  
  


HGPatki says: halloo phoebe, u here?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: waht? Rhonda knows it's 'ice cream'?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: what*

  
  


HGPatki says: uh, doi, ya, I said that she does and i mean it!!!

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: this is just too baffling

  
  


HGPATKI says: even on messenger you talk like a book, huh?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: yes, I do

  
  


HGPatki says: you're weird *shakes head*

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: no, just smart

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: so, anyway, do you forgive me yet?

  
  


Helga bit her lower lip, and snapped her fingers. That was the question that she didn't want to hear, and Phoebe had to go and ask it. Then, another message popped up.

  
  


Shortman2003 has been invited to the conversation.

  
  


Helga stared at the window for a minute. Arnold had been invited to the conversation? And she didn't even know he was online? That was a new one. She began to type a new message.

  
  


HGPatki says: hey football head how it goin?

  
  


Shortman2003 says: just fine Helga. How about with u?

  
  


HGPatki says: just fiiiiine, Arnoldo, except that Ms. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd thinks that U, of all people, are the one I like-like and everyone is still taunting me

  
  


Shortman2003 says: ya, she called and told me that everyone in the class thinks that you like-like me

  
  


Shortman2003 says: so... can you tell me who it IS now??

  
  


HGPatki says: what makes you think that I'll tell you at all?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: ok, forgive me for interrupting, but, Helga, like I was asking before, do you forgive me?

  
  


HGPatki says: sure, why not

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: o, Yay, you will talk to me again! *does happy dance*

  
  


Shortman2003 says: uh, well, ok... I feel weird being in a conversation between best friends when I'm barely a friend at all

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: oh, that's nonsense Arnold, you're a good friend!

  
  


Shortman2003 says: well, ok, I guess I'll stay, but that doesn't meaan that I don't feel weird about it

  
  


Helga slightly laughed, and shook her head. That sweet, innocent Arnold. Always has to do 'the right thing', according to him (sometimes it's not always the right thing, but most of the time it is).

  
  
  
  


Shortman2003 says: so, uh well...

  
  


HGPatki says: is anyone else here bored?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: *yawn* too hard to stay awake... can't... keep eyes... open... *falls forward onto desk, and is asleep*

  
  


Shortman2003 says: I hope I didn't make it boring

  
  


HGPatki says: oh, trust me hair boy, it was boring long before you got here *yawns and leans on keyboard* hsybgfuyrgto84y e8764t587... oops, sorry about that

  
  


Shortman2003 says: lol!

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: hee, hee, hee

  
  


HGPatki says: wow, I must be getting a funnier sense of humor... head boy laughed

  
  


Shortman2003 says: hey, I laugh at things that are funny, and that was funny! *frowns* it's not like I don't have a sense of humor

  
  


HGPatki says: yeah, but you never laugh at things I do.... uh oh, Bob is having a tantrum, I gotta go


	5. More Appropriate Lyrics?

Ok, I'm so glad people like this! I was afraid that no one would like this, except for a couple people. *does happy dance that Phoebe did in last chapter* Ok, I no longer need to act silly. Actually, does ANYONE EVER NEED to be silly? No, they just do it, and I'm just doing it, so there. I know, I know, I updated too soon! But, but... I love to update!!! Oh, and guess what? *laughs* I got another fan-fic idea! Isn't that weird? I was just innocently writing on this one, then BAM!! The idea hit me in the face! (It might be from reading all those fan-fics where Helga wins tickets to go on a cruise and invites Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold, but mine s quite a bit different. I also get the idea from this place that my family goes for a vacation) Wanna hear about it? Review and tell me if you do! I'll email you and tell you!! (yeah, right, like that actually inspires you to write a review)

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!!

  
  
  
  


Helga disconnected, and jumped out of her chair. She ran to her door, and looked downstairs to see Bob having a tantrum like she said. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. She walked downstairs to hear what he was yelling about. She walked to the end of the stairs before she could hear what he was saying. Then she noticed that he was talking to her. She walked over to him, with her arm crossed over her chest. "What do you want, Bob?"

  
  


"I heard from your teacher, Mr. Simon, that you punched a student! Olga would never do that!" he went on talking about how Olga wouldn't ever do that, and how Olga never DID do that, and stuff like that. Helga groaned, and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long speech.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Meanwhile, Phoebe and Arnold were still having their conversation on msn messenger.

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: so, Arnold, what do you think about Helga like-liking someone?

  
  


She was hoping, for Helga's sake, that he was jealous. She figured that he wasn't; well, at least not yet.

  
  


Shortman2003 says: hhhhhmmmm, I don't know. I think it's cool, I guess

  
  


Shortman2003 says: uh, why?

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: oh, no reason

  
  


Shortman2003 says: o... k....

  
  


Phoebe sighed, and wiped her head off. She almost told him because she wants him to be jealous. She looked at his response to her question, and smiled. He 'guesses' that it's cool. She smiled, and typed another message.

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: who do u think it is?

  
  


Shortman2003 says: I have NO idea, excepot that it might be Stinky because she hired him as a boyfriend once

  
  


Shortman2003 says: except* not excepot

  
  


Phoebe had to laugh. 'The only reason Helga had did that was to get YOU, Arnold, jealous!' Phoebe thought, trying not to choke on laughter. Then. Another message popped up.

  
  


Princess411 has been added to the conversation.

  
  


Phoebe frowned, and sighed. Arnold had invited Rhonda to the conversation, and it was a private conversation!

  
  


Princess411 says: hello all!

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: hi Rhonda

  
  


Shortman2003 says: I hope you don't mind me inviting Rhonda to our conversation, phoebe

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: no, I don't mind at all

  
  


Princess411 says: good, because I'm going to announce who Helga like-likes!!

  
  


Princess411 says: it's so obvious that it's Stinky!

  
  


Phoebe raised her eyebrows at the computer, then burst out laughing. Rhonda was always trying to be the one to find out everything first.

  
  


Shortman2003 says: how do you know that?

  
  


Princess411 says: it's SO obvious, can't you tell?

  
  


Princess411 says: oops, forgot who I was tlaking to for a minute there... Mr. Dense!

  
  


Princess411 says: talking*

  
  


Shortman2003 says: hey! I am NOT dense!

  
  


Phoebe burst out laughing again.

  
  


Princess411 says: ROFL!!!

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: hee, hee, hee... sorry Arnold

  
  


Shortman2003 says: uh oh, grandpa wants me to get off the Internet. Bye... uh, gals, I guess... (since you're not guys)

  
  


Shortman2003 has left the conversation.

  
  


Princess411 says: l8er Arnold

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: bye

  
  


Princess411 says: oops, too late *giggle*

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: what makes u think that Stinky is the one that Helga like-likes?

  
  


Princess411 says: uh, duh, why do you think? You're her best friend, you should know

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: just tell me *rolls eyes*

  
  


Princess411 says: yeesh, ok, ok. I think it's because she hired him as a boyfriend that one time

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: well, you're wrong, it isn't Stinky

  
  


Princess411 says: WHAT!? I'M WRONG AGAIN?!!? I CAN'T BE WRONG!!!

  
  


FBHIREADOLL says: well, you are

  
  


Princess411 has left the conversation.

  
  


Phoebe sighed, and shut down her computer. This was getting funny. Rhonda was having tantrums, trying to find out who Helga loved, which just so happened to be Arnold, who was trying to find out who Helga loved too, which just so happened to be himself.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Arnold disconnected so his grandpa could use the phone, and walked over to his bed. He sat down, and began to think about it, like he had been ever since he had heard about it. He didn't know why he kept thinking about it, but he couldn't get his mind off of it. He used his remote and turned on his radio, again. This time, 'Got My Heart Set on You' by John Denver. He listened to the lyrics for a minute.

  
  


"Ever since the day I met you,   
I feel like I'm walking on air.   
And lately I'm convinced, it's no coincidence.   
I run into you everywhere.   
And though I've heard your love is taken,   
I got to believe what's in your eyes.   
Would I be out of line if I suggested a time   
And we get together one of these nights." 

  
  


He slightly frowned, and turned off his radio, leaning back against his pillow.


	6. Exhausted and Annoyed

I'm BACK! Sure wasn't long of a time in-between updates, but, oh well, like I said before, I like to update! And you can't stop me... not that you'd want to, lol. OH!! The poem that Helga writes, I wrote, so I own it. I don't think it's very good, but, my parents say it's good, so I put it in here. (I wrote it as if I was Helga, so it fits her perfectly. Doesn't fit me at all)

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!!

  
  


After Bob's Olga-would-never-do-that speech, Helga sat at her shrine. Her newest one (a/n: the one in the attic. I decided that she did already tell him that she loves him, but because of the conclusion he came to, he forgot about it.). She had out her 14th poetry book, and was writing in it. 

  
  


"Once again I am alone

Always on my own

I should have learned

That nothing is earned

For being domineering

I wish to change everything

I'm tired of being alone

Away from everyone

And I feel especially blue

Because I'm not with you." 

  
  


She read while she wrote, smiling to herself. She was about to drift off into a daydream, when the phone rang. She growled, and looked behind herself. "Bob, could you get the stinkin' phone!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. When nothing but more ringing answered her, she grunted angrily, stood up, threw her book to the floor, and scrambled out of the attic into her normal room area. She stomped over to her phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" she snarled. No one answered, so she hung it up. "Stupid phone, interrupts me when I'm in the middle of writing my newest poem and stupid Bob won't answer the stupid phone... stupid everything goes wrong..." she grumbled, going back to her shrine.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


It was the next morning, and Arnold had barely gotten any sleep from thinking about Helga's crush on someone; trying to figure out WHO it could be. He lay on his bed, on his stomach, his arm hanging off the edge, and the rest of him under the covers. He had gotten about 4 hours of actual sleep, not counting after he rolled off his bed and onto the floor at about 1 AM. He didn't know why it was bugging him so much, but it was. 

  
  


He opened his eyes, and sighed. Time to get up. He rolled over, and fell out of his bed; he was too tired to actually GET UP out of his bed. He stared up at his skylight for a few minutes, then stood up, and replaced the covers back on his bed. He yawned, and walked over to get his clothes out of his drawer.

  
  


After he got dressed, he slowly sauntered down the stairs, and into the kitchen for breakfast. He sat down in his chair, then yawned and stretched. His Grandma placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks Grandma," he yawned, again, and started eating.

  
  


After he was done eating, he grabbed his stuff and walked outside and onto the bus. He meandered over to his and Gerald's normal seat, and plopped onto it. Gerald looked at him strangely, then asked, "Hey man, are you ok?" Arnold looked at him, and smiled as best he could.

  
  


"Yeah, Gerald. I'm fine, just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." he yawned yet again, and looked towards the front of the bus. He started to drift off to sleep. Just as he fell asleep, the bus stopped, waking him back up. He lightly growled, and sat up. The bus' doors opened, and Helga walked on. She looked around, then walked over to her and Phoebe's usual seat, and sat down next to Phoebe. Arnold looked over the back of the seat to see Phoebe and Helga talking about something; it looked like Helga was doing most of the talking, though. Helga had a smile on her face, and a dreamy look in her eyes as she was talking. 

  
  


Arnold slightly frowned. He felt... strange. He had only felt like this another time, and that was a long time ago. But this couldn't be that. There was absolutely no reason for that feeling, now. He was happy that Helga like-liked someone, and, well, he didn't even really like her all that well. Well, as a friend, but not a very good friend. But DEFINITELY not like THAT. He slightly chuckled, and turned around to face the front of the bus. 

  
  


He must be losing his mind to think that. Him, jealous of someone HELGA PATAKI like-liked? Ha! What a laugh. Plus, he didn't even know WHO she like-liked, so why be jealous? He shook his head to get rid of those ridiculous notions, and tried to go back to sleep.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Helga sat in class, bored to death, and mindlessly drumming her fingernails against her desk. Mr. Simmons was rambling on about something. She looked down at the poem she had written the day before, and smiled. She really liked this poem, since it fit her perfectly. Suddenly, a hand was in her face, making her look up at the person who the hand belonged to. She smiled a insignificant smile, and handed Mr. Simmons the paper with her poem on it. She knew he would read it to the whole class, but since she always signed 'Anonymous,' she figured she was safe.

  
  


Mr. Simmons went around gathering up the others' poems, then walked to the front of the class. He read through each poem, and stopped at one; she figured it was her's. He set the rest of them down, and stood up. "Class! I'm going to be reading a poem called "Once again I am alone," by Anonymous.

  
  


"Once again I am alone

Always on my own

I should have learned

That nothing is earned

For being domineering

I wish to change everything

I'm tired of being alone

Away from everyone

And I feel especially blue

Because I'm not with you."

  
  


He finished reading, and wiped a tear out of his eye, making Helga roll her eyes. She just KNEW he would read HER poem. The class was silent, like usual.

  
  


A little while later in class, Helga noticed something wrong. Arnold had his head resting on his arms, which were laying across each other on the desk. She wondered what was wrong, so she shot a spitball at him to get his attention. He jumped up, and shouted, "I'mnotjealous!" then looked around. Helga's eyes were huge. 'He was... asleep? What did he scream?! I can't believe he screamed "I'm not jealous!"' she thought, a smirk growing on her face. She thought of something. She could use the knowledge of her obsession to her own advantage, as long as no one found out it was Arnold.

  
  


Mr. Simmons looked at Arnold with a confused expression. "Arnold, would you mind telling me WHY you did that?" he asked, and Arnold sat back down, a blush spreading across his face.

  
  


"Uh... heh, heh, heh... I was asleep... then something jerked me out of my sleep." he stated, the blush growing darker. Helga covered her mouth, and slightly snickered.

  
  


"And why, may I ask, were you asleep?"

  
  


"I didn't sleep very well last night," Arnold yawned.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


At recess, Arnold sat at a picnic table, his head resting on the table part, his arms dangling down beside his legs; he was obviously asleep. Helga walked up, and sat down next to him, smirking. She glanced both ways, then quickly sniffed his hair, and then poked him. He jolted awake, almost falling down under the table, because he was sitting on the very edge of the seat. He sat up straight, and looked up at Helga, who had on a smirk. "Hello football head. Sleep well?" she asked cynically. He growled lightly, then cross his arms on the tabletop.

  
  


"Yeah, in fact, I was sleeping well until you woke me up. Why did you wake me up anyway?" he asked, then yawned again. Helga had to think for a minute of what she was going to say. She didn't even know WHY she DID wake him!

  
  
  
  


"Uh... I just wanted to... uh..." she couldn't think of anything to say.


	7. Green Eyed Monster, Literally

Ok, I really have no excuse for not continuing on this, except for the fact that I didn't know where to go next on it. But, once Virginia and Jet started helping me, I got out of my writer's block!

  
  


^Jet: yeah, so WE take full credit.^

  
  


~Virginia: no, we can't take FULL credit, Jet. She wrote it, we told her WHAT to write... it was our idea... she wrote it... see, we don't take full credit.~

  
  


^Jet: *rolls eyes* whatever.^

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!! ^Jet: she won't ever own it, trust me.^ Hey!!

  
  
  
  


"I... uh, uh..." she began breathing heavily, and looking from side to side. She couldn't remember WHY she had woken him up, and he asked why! She looked back down into his questioning emerald eyes, and gulped. Then it clicked. 'Ah-ha! I remember now!' she thought, and smirked. "I was wondering why you shouted 'I'mnotjealous!' when you woke up earlier in class. Why did you?" she asked, raising half of her unibrow. He scooted away a little, and looked to the side.

  
  


"Uh... I don't know. I was having a dream about... about LILA and Arnie... yeah! That's what I was dreaming." he lied, and looked back at Helga to see if she bought it. 'I hope... I hope... I hope...' he mentally pleaded with her to buy it. She raised the other half of her unibrow, then laughed. 'I don't think she bought it...' he thought worriedly.

  
  


"Uh, sure, football head. Uh huh, well, I gotta go make sure no one is walking all over Phoebe." she said, stood up, and began to walk away. Arnold gave her a confused look, but she didn't see it because she was turned away from him. 'What on earth is she talking about...?' he thought, and watched Helga stop a kid from stealing Phoebe's lunch money. 'Oh, that's what she meant. She's a lot nicer than I thought... has a crush on someone, and saves her best friend from another bully. I mean, I always knew she was nice deep down, but I never thought I'd actually see that part of her.'

  
  


He frowned, and shook his head. "Ack, I've been thinking about her too much lately!" he said, and rested his head down on the table. 

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


He jumped up, and fell backwards off the seat. "Ahh!!" Gerald looked over the table at his best friend, who was now on the pavement, lying flat on his back, and cringing from the pain in his back. Gerald shook his head, then walked around the table to Arnold, and helped him up. "Thanks Gerald."

  
  


"You sure are acting different today. What's the matter? And like I asked before, who are you thinking about too much lately?" Gerald asked, and Arnold sat back down where he was before. He looked over towards Helga (who was giving the kid that had been trying to get lunch money from Phoebe what-for) as Gerald sat down next to him.

  
  


"Nothing's the matter Gerald. And the girl I'm thinking about too much is... naw, you'd laugh. I don't want to be laughed at, for something that isn't true, because you'd think I had a crush on her or something crazy like that. Ha! Hahahahaha!" Arnold laughed, as he shook his head, and looked back at Gerald, who was frowning. "What?"

  
  


"Come on, man! There is definitely something the matter with you today, and I would NOT laugh because you have a new crush!" he exclaimed, and Arnold frowned.

  
  


"I said you'd think I had a crush on the girl I was thinking about a lot! I don't! I'm just... just thinking about her crush on a guy that the whole class is talking about, 'cause I want to know WHO it is! Uh oh... I think I just basically told you who..." Arnold gulped, and looked back towards Helga, who was holding Rhonda up by the shirt collar, and about to punch her. 'Probably taunting Helga again... why can't she just leave her alone? She did nothing to any of them, except like someone. Rrrrrrrr... now why did I growl?' he thought, trying to figure out EXACTLY what he was feeling.

  
  


"Helga!? Helga G. Pataki!? Arnold, have you lost your mind?! You have a CRUSH on Helga?!"Gerald exclaimed, making Arnold turn and give him a death glare. "Hahahahaha!!" he burst out laughing, making Arnold growl, and stand up, about to walk away.

  
  


"I told you that you would make a huge deal out of nothing! I told you that you would think I have a crush--which I don't--on her!" he exclaimed, turned on his heel, and stormed off towards the jungle gym. Gerald stopped laughing, and ran up to Arnold. "If you are going to think that, go away." Arnold said, not looking at his best friend. 

  
  


"Come on, man! Don't be like that! I'm sorry I laughed, but it really did sound like you have a crush on her. And it sounded like you were jealous." Gerald said, patting his best friend on the back. Arnold sighed, and shook his head, as he stopped. He looked at the ground, then back up at Helga, just to see her staring his way, almost in a trance. He shook his head, and blinked. 'Huh? She's staring this way... in a trance? That must mean... her crush is somewhere over here?!' Arnold began looking around frantically. Gerald noticed, and looked around, also. "What is it?" he asked, looking back at Arnold who was still looking all around him.

  
  


"Helga is looking over here in a trance. I want to find out who it is, and if I see how many guys besides us are around here, then I can find out... let's see, there's us... Stinky... Harold... Sid's over there... and Peapod Kid. Who could it be?!" Arnold questioned, looking at Gerald. There was almost a fire in Arnold's eyes, and Gerald could see it.

  
  


"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Man, you got it BAD." Gerald sighed, shaking his head. Arnold gave Gerald a perplexed look, making Gerald laugh. Arnold frowned, and looked around again, still trying to find out WHO Helga was staring at. When he looked back at Helga, she was completely back to normal, and talking to Phoebe. Arnold snapped his fingers, and plopped down on the pavement.

  
  


"Who could it be, Gerald? Who?" he asked, sounding like he was going to go crazy any minute. He put his head in his hands, and groaned, making Gerald sit down next to him. He patted his best friend's back, and Arnold looked up at Helga, yet again. "I really wish I knew who, Gerald. It's driving me berserk!" he said, looking back down at his lap.

  
  


"And WHY is it driving you so crazy?" Gerald asked, making Arnold look back up at him in confusion. Gerald sighed, aggravated, and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it could be something called 'jealousy'?" he asked, looking back at his dense friend. Arnold's jaw dropped, and he shook his head.

  
  


"No! I'm not jealous! I'm NOT!" he said, still shaking his head as if he couldn't stop. He looked almost like one of those window dogs that their heads bobble back and forth. Except his wasn't going up and down at all. 

  
  
  
  


"It's obvious, though, Arnold. It's obvious that you like-like her now. Have you thought of Lila at all since you heard about Helga's crush on someone?" Gerald asked, and Arnold frowned, obviously in thought. He waited for Arnold's response for a minute. Then two. Three. Four. Five. Six. He was getting a little agitated by the seventh minute, so he spoke up. "Should I take that as a 'no'?" he asked, and Arnold nodded his head. "Then it's completely OBVIOUS! You got over Lila, got a crush on Helga, and are thoroughly jealous of whoever Helga like-likes!" Gerald exclaimed, and Arnold looked down.

  
  


'Do I like-like her? But... she's my personal tormentor, I can't like-like her!' he thought, with another frown. He bit his lip, and shook his head vigorously. 'I absolutely can not have a crush on Helga! I can't! C-a-n-apostrophe-t! Can't have a crush on her, 'cause... that makes no sense! But Gerald says it's obvious... but it's not obvious to me, so it can't be true, 'cause it's about me! I mean, so what if I haven't thought about Lila at all the past... uh... few days. That doesn't mean I have a new crush! And so what if it's Helga and her crush... grr... that I've been thinking about the past few days?! I CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HELGA G. PATAKI!!' he thought, furiously, biting his lip even harder. Then he felt the pain. "Ow!" he exclaimed, taking his teeth away from his lip, that was now bleeding.

  
  


"Uh, Arnold, are you alright? You seem to be... uh... angry." Gerald stated, backing away from his (now turning red from his angering thoughts) best friend. Arnold looked up at him, fire in his eyes again. "Man, whatever you're thinking, don't send it my way since it's making YOU so mad." he said, standing up, and backing away. "Uh... I'll just... go... now." he said, then turned, and sprinted towards Sid and Stinky.

  
  


Arnold let out a aggravated sigh, that sounded more like a growl, and lay backwards onto his back. "Do I really have a crush on her? But, I can't... can I?" he asked to the clouds. No response. He sighed, shook his head, and got up onto his feet. "Might as well go... do something." he said, just walking. He didn't know or care where he went, he was just going there.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


~Virginia: wasn't that a great idea? I thought it was, and so did Serap. I don't know about Jet, though... *trails off and looks to her white haired friend, who is just shaking his head*~

  
  


^Jet: yeah I liked it, why do you think I helped think of the idea for it?!^

  
  
  
  


~Virginia: oh, yeah! Hee, hee, hee! *smiles and closes her sea-green eyes*~

  
  


Ok! Well, I am sorry for the wait, yet again. Oh, and PianZoe (one of my close friends, who does know who Virginia and Jet are) asks for you guys to be on the look out for her newest fic: "Out There." It's a crossover, but I doubt any of you will know what the crossover is of. I'll quote her here: "I don't care if anyone reads it or not, I wrote it, and I want to post it! Whether they know the characters from the game, or not!" yep, that's what she said. It's a crossover of Hey Arnold (DOI!!!) and Wild ARMs 3.

  
  


~Virginia: and Jet and I will be in it! Yay!~

  
  


Uh, yeah, so you can get a better idea of what those two look like... yeah... so, the people who like games like Wild ARMs 1, 2, and 3 read it. (The game is sort of like the Final Fantasy games)


	8. Someone She Loves

Hello, peepos! I had another writer's block, can you believe it? Yep, it's very true. I seem to get a lot of writer's blocks on this fic, but very few on my other fan fictions. Huh, I wonder why...

  
  


~Virginia: yay, she finally updated! *smiles wide* I promise that she'll be updating other things soon, too. She's almost finished with the next chapter of 'People With Power', and the next chapter of 'Ain't it funny?' and the next chapter of 'Adieu, My Hot Magenta Wearing Wife.' I bet the ones of you that like those can't wait until then, can you?~

  
  


^Jet: don't mind her, she's just a chatterbox.^

  
  


~Virginia: don't mind him, he's just anti-social. *smirks at Jet, and Jet scowls*~

  
  


^Jet: whatever.^

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!! 

_______________________________________

  
  
  
  


After school, Helga was working out her plan that she thought of during recess. "HA HAHA! If this goes according to plan, Arnold will be so jealous he will want to strangle whoever it is I love, which just so happens to be himself! Oh, this is great!" she said, rubbing her hands together. "HA, HAHAHAHAHA! Ha, this is GREAT!" she smirked, and slipped into the outfit that Olga had bought her for her ninth birthday. It was a pink t-shirt with the words 'Be mine... or else' on it in blue (with a few sparkles here and there), and blue velvet pants with two white stripes down the outside of each pant leg.

  
  


She examined herself, and laughed out loud again. There was a loud knock on the door, and Helga heard her mom ask, "Um, Helga, sweety? Are you alright?" she growled, and rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Yes, Miriam," she answered in her annoyed/whiny voice, and Miriam left. She smirked, and looked at her Arnold locket. "Heh, heh, heh... tomorrow, my plan will go into action, and you will become jealous... Hwahahaahahahahahaha!" she laughed, then began into a coughing fit.

  
  


She grabbed her phone, dialed a number, and waited. Luckily, she was so obsessed with Arnold that she knew what radio station he listened to, and when, so she was going to request a song for 'the boy she loves.' It would start Arnold's jealousy, she knew it!

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Arnold frowned at his radio. 'If I turn you on, will you make me listen to a song that sounds like what I'm going through?' he thought, but knew that even if he said it, the radio wouldn't respond. It was an inanimate object, it couldn't talk. He grabbed his remote, turned the radio on, and to the station he liked to listen to after school.

  
  
  
  


"And this is Have You Ever? By Brandy. A dedication from Helga, to the boy she loves." whoever it was that was talking on the radio said, and Arnold stared at the radio, wide-eyed. 'Helga dedicated a song to whoever she likes? Rrrrrrrr!!!!!" he thought, glaring at the radio still.

  
  


"Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do anything to look in their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta do to get in your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep."

  
  


He began to growl. Man, he wished that Phoebe hadn't ever let Helga's secret slip, because then he could still be thinking about Lila, and everything would be the way it was suppose to be! 'Course, if Phoebe hadn't let Helga's secret slip, then everybody wouldn't know that Helga liked someone. Well, maybe that's not a good thing, but for me it is, because, uh... oh, I don't know, but I need to find out who she likes, soon, or I'm going to explode!!' he thought, and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed Gerald's number, and waited for someone to pick the phone up.

  
  


"Hello?" he heard Jamie-O answer.

  
  
  
  


"I NEED to talk to Gerald!!" he said, urgently, clutching the phone tightly. He heard Jamie-O laugh, making him frown. "Pleeeeaaaase, give him the phone, now!" Arnold begged, and finally, he heard Gerald take the phone from Jamie-O. "Gerald, you were right! I really DO have a crush on Helga! And I'm going crazy with jealousy! What should I do?!" he asked frantically, and heard Gerald chuckle. "It's not funny, Gerald! If you're going to laugh, I'm going to call Phoebe and ask her for help instead!" he exclaimed, getting more hysterical.

  
  


"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, buddy! You sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Gerald laughed, and Arnold shook his head.

  
  


"Actually, I rolled off it, not woke up on it." he corrected, and leaned back against his pillow. "What do you think I should do, Gerald? I can't tell her, because she likes someone else. But if I don't tell her, she'll never know! And, who knows, maybe I could have this crush so long that it would become more than just a crush! This is getting aggravating. Heh, normally I'm the calm, sensible one... but I sure am not when it comes to crushes and such, huh?" he laughed, and shook his head.

  
  


"I would say tell her. And, who knows, maybe she'll let you live." Gerald said jokingly, and Arnold rolled his eyes.

  
  


"That's REAL encouraging, Gerald. now, can you give me some REAL advice?" he asked, and Gerald laughed, making him scowl. "What's so funny?"

  
  


"Where'd you get the sarcasm? I think this is the first time I've heard YOU use sarcasm!" Gerald continued to laugh, while Arnold pushed the end button so hard he was sure he broke it. He growled, and dialed Phoebe's number. If anyone could help him, and not laugh at him, it would be Phoebe. And, who knows, maybe he could get her to tell him who Helga like-liked...

  
  


"Hello, Hyerdohl residence." he heard Phoebe answer, and sighed in relief. He was hoping she was home, 'cause if she wasn't, he was sure she would be at Helga's, and he didn't want to call over there.

  
  


"Hi Phoebe, it's me, Arnold." he started, not sure how to state his situation. He sighed, and laid down, so he could stare up through his skylight.

  
  


"Why hello Arnold. What would you be calling me about?" she asked, and Arnold began to recall how all that had happened since he heard about Helga's obsession with whoever. "Hmm... so, you have a crush on her now, is that correct?" Phoebe asked, and Arnold sighed.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"And you don't know whether to tell her or not, because of her loving someone else?"

  
  


"Yeah, that's about it. And I'm going crazy with jealousy. Do you think she will kill me if I told her that I have a crush on her?"

  
  


"No, I really don't Arnold."

  
  


"And why do you think that she won't pound me to a bloody pulp?"

  
  


Phoebe bit her lip. (A/n: yes, I switched to Phoebe ^_^) She couldn't tell him the whole truth, but she couldn't tell him a lie. "Um... be-because... uh... Arnold, do you think she would actually beat someone like that? Have you ever SEEN her do it?"

  
  


"Sometimes, but most of the time no... oh, and I haven't ever seen her actually do it... only threaten..."

  
  


"See. You should know that she wouldn't, since you know her soft side." she said, then (barely audibly) mumbled, "Plus, would you think she would literally pound the insides out of someone she loves?" she waited for a few minutes, but didn't hear Arnold respond. "Arnold? Are you alright?"

  
  


"Wh-what did you say?"

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


As you can probably tell, this is the second to the last chapter. The next is the last one, then I can work just on my other fan-fictions! I loved writing on this one, and I would have loved to write more on it, but I keep getting horrible writer's blocks.

  
  


~Virginia: don't worry, she'll still be writing other fan-fictions. She told me that she has about... 28 ideas in her head, still, and about 50 ideas written down that AREN'T on this site.~

  
  


^Jet: yeah, but I bet they aren't all from her own head.^

  
  


Yeah they are, it's just that some are parodies!

  
  


^Jet: sure... uh huh... sure they are... I'll go prove you're lying, now. *opens a bunch of files on this computer, then sends them to another computer, and goes to the other computer*^

  
  


He is so weird, sometimes.

  
  


(Helga: *walks up* sometimes? I just met the guy, and already he creeps me out.)


	9. Finale

Ok, who is excited that I'm done with this fan-fic? Who isn't excited? Who just want me to write on the chapter and not bother bugging you with my rambling?

  
  


(Helga: the last one.)

  
  


^Jet: same here.^

  
  


~Virginia: hmm... I think... uh... the middle one. Yeah. I liked helping you work on this fic, and I want to continue helping you!~

  
  


You guys can help me with my next fic. Course, it's a parody, so...

  
  


~Virginia: so it'll be kinda hard for me to help?~

  
  


Yeah. Pretty muchly.

  
  


If you want a disclaimer, look on the first and second chapters. *sticks out tongue* bplbplpblpblpbpblpblplbplbpblpblbplpbpbllpblpblpb!!!

  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  
  


Phoebe's eyes widened in shock. He had heard her?! "You heard me mumble?!" she asked frantically, then heard a thump come from the small white phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear, and turned it off quickly. She quickly pulled on her jacket, dashed out of her bedroom, and down the stairs, past her mom, who watched her dash out the front door.

  
  


She ran down the street, all the way to Arnold's boardinghouse. She pushed by people, who looked at her almost in disgust for pushing them out of their path of walking. She skidded to a stop in front of Arnold's house, and slumped over to catch her breath.

  
  


Finally, when her breath caught back up with her, she walked up the steps, and brushed her coat off (she had accidently fell down after she slumped over to catch her breath). Thoughts rushed through her head. 'Oh man, oh man! I told more about Helga's secret! And to the one that she loves, too! What will he say? Course, that's kind of a relief to him, because he has a crush on her, but, but still! Helga will either kill me or thank me, or, or something else! What will happen when she finds out?! Oh, man... what was that thump I heard on the phone?! Did Arnold faint? And if so, is he ok?!' she thought as she knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer it.

  
  


After a few minutes, Phil opened the door, and stared down at her. "Yes, little girl?" he asked, and Phoebe tried to see behind him.

  
  


"Uh, I'm here to see Arnold," she said, and looked back up to Phil's face. He looked over his shoulder and then looked back down to Phoebe.

  
  


"I'm sorry but he's busy talking on the phone," he said, and Phoebe gave him a strange look.

  
  


"I'm the one he was talking to, though." she said, and Phil gave her a strange look.

  
  


"Huh... then, why is the phone still busy?" he asked, and Phoebe's eyes widened.

  
  


"Um, I believe he fainted, but I'm not sure." she said, and Phil's eyes widened. He turned around, and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. They walked up the stairs, and up to Arnold's door. Phoebe looked around, and noticed all the strange people, like Mr. Hyunh, Mr. and Mrs. Kokashka, Mr. Potts, and Grandma. Grandpa knocked, and waited for a reply. None.

  
  


"Hey, short man? Ya in there?" he asked through the door, but to no avail. He grabbed the doorknob, and turned it, pushing it in, so he could go in. They looked in, and saw Arnold, face down, with the phone in his hand, on the floor. Grandpa rushed over to him, and took the phone out of his hand so he could hang it up.

  
  


Phoebe walked slowly over, bent down, and patted Arnold's cheek. "Arnold? Are you alright?" she asked, and placed her knees down on the floor next to Arnold's head. He slightly moved, but just barely. Phil grabbed Arnold under the armpits, and lifted him up, setting him down on the bed. Phoebe stood back up, and walked over to the bed, where Arnold was laying/sitting (slouching, because he couldn't exactly sit up). She bent forward, and patted his cheek a little harder this time. "Arnold? Arnold, wake up!" then the phone rang. She grabbed it off the desk as a reflex action, and pushed the on button. "Hello?"

  
  


"Phoebe? What are you doing over there?" she heard Gerald asked, and she sighed, looking back down to Arnold, who still hadn't woken up.

  
  


"I'm here because while I was talking to Arnold, he fainted, and I wanted to make sure he was ok." she said, and patted Arnold's cheek once again. Harder, though. He moved a little, and his eyes began to open a little. She held her hand over the phone, and bent down next to Arnold's ear. "Arnold? Are you ok? Say something if you are," she said, and his eyes opened up completely.

  
  


"PHOEBE?! WHAT DID YOU SAY ON THE PHONE?! I'M THE ONE HELGA LOVES?!?!" he exclaimed, and Phoebe slightly flinched, afraid that Gerald had heard what Arnold had said. She looked at the phone, then held it back up to her ear. Arnold looked at the phone, and then back to Phoebe. "Who're you talking to?"

  
  


"Gerald? Did you hear that...?" she asked, not even noticing Arnold's question. For a minute, she didn't know whether Gerald was there or not, so she repeated her question.

  
  


"Yeah, but I don't believe it," he said, then burst out laughing, making Phoebe frown. "After him being jealous he finds out he was jealous of himself! Unbelievable! Ha haha! HA!!"

  
  


"Gerald!" Phoebe gasped, and quickly shut the phone off, turning to Arnold. "Yes, Arnold, you're the one you were jealous of. And I think you should go tell Helga about your feelings. Right now." she said, pointing to his door. He looked at it, then back to Phoebe with a pathetic 'do-I-have-to?' look. "Yes, if you want her to know about your feelings. Or else, you might never ever get together with her because she's loved you for 6 years, and if you never tell her your feelings, she could stop waiting for you to love her. Go to her, now!" she said, pulling Arnold to his feet, and pushing him to the door.

  
  


He slowly walked down the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to Phoebe, who was right behind him, making sure he would keep going. He sighed, and walked down the stairs reluctantly with his head hanging down, Phoebe following closely with her arms crossed. They walked down the stairs to the front door, and walked out it, ready to head to Helga's house.

  
  


They walked down the street, Arnold every once and a while glancing over his shoulder to see if Phoebe was still there, and she always was; which, according to him, wasn't a good thing. When they finally reached Helga's house, Arnold paused, staring up at her window.

  
  


Phoebe glanced over at him, and gently patted his back. "It's ok, Arnold. You can do it." she assured him, and he looked down to her, wide-eyed.

  
  


"No, I can't! I-I just... just can't do it!" he said, turned, and began to walk quickly the way they had came. Phoebe grabbed his shirt, stopping him from going any farther. He looked back at her, with another pathetic look.

  
  


"Arnold, you CAN do this. Remember when you told Lila you like-liked her? You had almost no trouble at all! What's so different now?" she asked, and Arnold looked down at the ground. They just stood there like that for a few minutes; Phoebe holding the edge of Arnold's red non-tucked-in shirt, and Arnold looking down at the ground.

  
  


"It's just... that... well, uh... it-it's the fact that it's Helga! I mean..." he stuttered, and Phoebe gave him a stern look, obviously not happy with his explanation.

  
  


"Arnold, that makes no sense. Just go in there, and tell her, like you told Lila."

  
  


"But I told Lila while we were in a park!"

  
  


"Arnold."

  
  


"..." he continued to stare at the ground, until he closed his eyes, and sighed. "Phoebe, you think I could wait a day until I told her?" he asked, and Phoebe gave him another look. This time not stern, or like that, but questioning. 

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because I don't think I could do it today."

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"Because! Uh..." he paused, and looked back up to Helga's window, then sighed. "I really don't know why not, but..." he was cut off by a sudden creaking noise that sounded like a door. Phoebe and he both looked towards the door, to find Helga standing there, staring at them, with an eyebrow raised. Phoebe let go of Arnold's shirt, and turned to Helga, smiling.

  
  


"Hello, Helga! How are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Helga looked at her, then at Arnold, who was still in the same position as before, but looking back at her. Then she remembered why he was staring at her. She smirked, and walked over to him, slowly. Phoebe watched, slightly smiling, but trying to hide it.

  
  


Helga glanced at Phoebe and said, "Hey Pheebs," then looked at Arnold, who had turned completely to her, and was still staring. "Hey Arnoldo, whatcha staring at? Do I have something on my shirt or something?" she asked, sounding like her usual self. Right after those words escaped her mouth, Arnold's face turned bright red, but he kept completely still.

  
  


"N-no, b-but I haven't ever s-seen you w-wear something b-besides y-your pink d-dress," he said, and backed up a little. Phoebe sighed, and slightly shook her head. Helga chuckled, and nodded her head.

  
  


"Yeah, I thought since the word that I lo... love someone is out, I might as well take down the facade that I had built up to keep it a secret so long ago." she said, and right away, Arnold smiled. She blinked, and shook her head. 'What?'

  
  


"Um, Helga?" he started, and Helga nodded her head for him to continue. He looked at Phoebe, then to the house, and then back to Helga. "You think we could go inside, and into your room?" he asked, and Helga nodded.

  
  


They all walked into the house, and upstairs into Helga's room. Phoebe sat on the desk chair, and Helga and Arnold sat on the bed. Helga stared at Arnold, and Arnold just stared down, waiting for the perfect thing to say to pop into his head.

  
  


"Well... the thing is... I..." he started, his face becoming flushed again. Helga couldn't completely figure out what he was trying to say, but she figured she had a pretty good idea. He sighed, and placed his hand own on her's, making her blush also. Phoebe was enjoying watching this scene, because she had always been a slight romantic. 

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"I... ok, this is hard..." he bit his lip, and continued, "... Helga... I like-like you..." he said rather fast, and Helga's eyes went wide. She smiled, as he looked up at her, and she embraced him tightly. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were bright red. He looked over to Phoebe, who was nodding her head and smiling. He smiled, sighed, and wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace. 

  
  
  
  


"Arnold... I... that is... you're the... uh..."

  
  


"It's ok, Helga, you don't need to tell me until you're ready, 'cause Phoebe told me over the phone."

  
  


Helga pulled away and looked down at him, then over to Phoebe with a deadly gleam in her eyes. She stood up, and slowly began to walk towards her best friend. Phoebe stood up, and began to back away from her slightly overly dramatic best friend. Helga then ran forward, scaring Phoebe and Arnold to death. But, something they didn't expect happened.

  
  


Helga threw her arms around Phoebe, and she laughed. "I know I should be mad, but that's the old Helga! The new Helga is so happy that she is too happy to kill you! Plus, if you hadn't told him that it was himself that he was jealous of, then he wouldn't have ever had the nerve to tell me he like-liked me!" she exclaimed, tightening her embrace. Phoebe looked over at Arnold with a clearly confused look, and he gave her an equally confused look.

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


And... guess what? That's the end! ^_^

  
  


(Helga: oh, you're such a SAP.)

  
  


I know. *smiles*

  
  


^Jet: *rolls eyes* oh brother.^

  
  


~Virginia: so, Serap, are you planning on writing that parody that you had planned now? Since you're done with this fan-fic, that is.~

  
  


Huh?

  
  


~Virginia: the PARODY you had PLANNED that you told me ABOUT? Remember?~

  
  


Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Yeah, I plan on writing that one. In fact, I'm writing on it right now. 

  
  


(Helga: is it another romance?)

  
  


Kinda yes, kinda no. Anyone that has seen Miss Congeniality and love that movie will love this parody! And even if you haven't seen the movie, you might like it anyway! ^_^ Look for it; it's called: "Helga: Miss Congeniality."


End file.
